As Long As I'm With You
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: AU At Akasuko High School, the Junior Prom is approaching and our favorite guys need dates! Could they find love in four new transfer students? KxC, HxB, TsxOC, ToxOC CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

As Long As I'm With You

Hello! Yes, I admit it! Another fic ;;; ahhh! I had to write this, you don't understand! TT It's a fluffy story full of OC pairings...and

OUR FAVORITE WR PAIRING HxB!

Everyone: Yay!

Hxany other person besides Blue lovers: Boooo

Everyone: incinerates said people

Now that THEY'RE gone! Let's get to a full summary!

At Akasuko High School, the cold pretty boy, Kiba, surrounded by girls, but never interested in one, has a few new classmates that just might catch his eye. But how will his friends Hige, Tsume, and Toboe feel about that? KxC, HxB, TsxOC, ToxOC

Cast List:

Kiba Katsushashi - Junior

Hige Yumiboto - Junior

Tsume Hikota – Junior

Toboe Odakari - Freshman

Cheza Matsuya - Junior

Koyoki "Blue" Watanabe - Junior

Reika Yukito – Junior

Sakuya Sakura – Freshman

* * *

"Kiiiiba!" A large yell from across the hall and a pounce on the back greeted one Kiba Katsushashi, Akasuko High School Junior, on one late September morning. "Kiba, look what I bought for her!"

"Hige...will you please get off me?" Kiba shook his head as his best friend, Hige Yumiboto, gracefully leapt off of his back and onto the gray linoleum floor in front of the lockers, his red jacket and uniform red tie askew. His red slacks had a trace of mud on the left leg. Kiba gave a dejected sigh as he looked at the state of his carefree friend. Kiba's uniform, neatly in order, as usual, completely rivaled Hige's. "And kindly tell me who and what you are talking about."

"Look!" Hige dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out two large, flashy, golden and diamond earrings. "They're for _her!_"

"You mean Manami Shiido?" Kiba asked his friend, eyes still on the expensive looking earrings. Hige nodded with a wide smirk on his face and Kiba picked the two earrings up gingerly. "Hige..."

"What?"

"These are fake."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Hige snapped the earrings from Kiba's outstretched hands and scrutinized them as if he were a jewelry appraiser. "The guy who sold 'em to me said they were 24 karat!"

"Where did you buy these?" Kiba shook his head.

"Umm...on the street..." Kiba sweatdropped at his dense friend.

"You actually thought they were real?"

"Of course!" Hige gave a groan and sat down against the metal lockers, looking quite put-out, "Man...now how am I supposed to get Manami to go to the dance with me!?"

"Have you tried asking her?" Kiba sat down next to him.

"No! There's no way she'd say yes! After all, she's like," Hige made large motions with his arms as if to estimate her wealth, "Super, super rich! She'd never go for a guy like me..."

"Her loss then." Kiba stood up, brushing off his uniform and he smiled weakly. "Come on, we'll be late for homeroom." He extended a hand to Hige and Hige gratefully took it, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey Kiba," Hige asked him as the two walked in the direction of their first class, "Who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"I'm not going."

"Not going?! No way! It's the Junior Prom, you have to go!" Hige insisted to the blue eyed ice machine of a boy, "All the girls are after you! Just pick one!"

"I don't like any of them," Kiba told him, eyes shining, "I won't go out with any girl that breathes in front of me like you Hige..."

"Hey!"

"Looks like we're here," Kiba smiled faintly at his enraged comrade as he slid open the door. He surveyed the classroom and smiled to see the Freshman, Toboe, sitting on Tsume's desk like he did every morning.

"Hey Tsume..." Toboe asked him as he rocked back and forth on his desk, "Can I come to the Junior Prom too?"

"No," Tsume sighed, "The title is "Junior Prom" not "Junior and Toboe Prom"."

"But I wanna go!" Toboe complained.

"You need to have a date." Tsume gave a remarkable smirk and Toboe stuck out his tongue.

"Eww! No way, forget that then!" Toboe pouted, "I'd rather play video games at home."

"I may join you," Hige sighed sitting down in the desk next to Tsume, "There's no way Manami's going to ask me."

"Toboe, aren't you going to be late for class?" Kiba asked him as he sat down in the desk in front of Tsume.

"That's okay! I've been late every day!" The group of Juniors sweatdropped at the cheery boy, "I have detention today after school! But I don't mind!"

"Idiot! Get to class runt!" Tsume grabbed Toboe by the collar and chucked him out of the room.

"Ahhh! Tsuuuume!" Toboe hit the ground with a loud "THUMP" as Tsume shut the door and walked back to his desk. Kiba chuckled slightly. Ever since Tsume had saved Toboe from some bullies the first week of school, Toboe had been stuck to him like glue, following him everywhere.

"Stupid kid, stupid runt," Tsume cursed under his breath as he took his seat.

"He really likes you ya know," Kiba chuckled, "You're like his big brother."

"Shut up before I pound the crap out of you."

"Whatever," Hige rolled his eyes as the bell rung and their teacher, Harada-sensei, walked into the classroom. After they all had bowed to her, they quickly sat back down in their seats and waited for the lesson to begin, Hige often looking over at Manami's desk. Hige liked to count how many times she flipped her long blonde hair and blinked her beautiful blue eyes. Kiba had once told him that he needed therapy, or blinders. He came back down to earth at the mention of the words, "And today we have three transfer students in our class."

"Transfer students?" Kiba whispered to Tsume, "Three?"

"Wonder if any of them are babes," Tsume chuckled, "But if they are, they'll just fall for you anyway."

"I hope not," Kiba sighed, opening his desk to reveal at least seven love letters, "I'm tired of "Returning to Sender.""

"I'll go get the first student, I hope you treat her kindly." Harada-sensei walked out of the classroom to pick up the first of the bunch of odd transfer students.

"So it IS a her..." Tsume joked, "I can see a few more love letters in Kiba's desk."

"I wish I got a love letter in my desk from Manami..." Hige sighed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MANAMI?!" Tsume whispered/screamed bloody murder at Hige. But his rage was interrupted by the small, soft clattering of penny loafer shoes on the ground and a gasp from the students. He, along with Kiba and Hige looked up from their conversation and joined the gasp of the students as the new girl came in.

She had lavender hair, cut short above her shoulders and red, red eyes. The girl was obviously trying to conceal her eyes from the crowd, but they easily saw them. She looked shy, with her eyes to the ground and her feet stuck together like a solider, bag held tightly in her hands. "H-h-hello..."

"This is Cheza," Harada-sensei put a firm grip on Cheza's shoulder, "She recently moved here from Kobe. I hope you'll all welcome her. Everyone, say your hellos while I get the next student." Harada-sensei walked briskly out of the classroom, but Cheza stayed put, looking at the same spot, the same molecule on the ground until finally a voice spoke.

"What's up with your eyes?"

Cheza stopped, and looked up, fully revealing her blood red eyes to the class. "Yeah," another voice said, "They're all red and weird."

"Ummm...this one's eyes..."

"This one? Why don't you just say me? That's a weird way to say me!"

"What did you do? Take pictures until your eyes just stayed red?" That comment earned a few laughs from the crowd and Cheza bit her lip.

"What's the matter? Why don't you talk?"

"This one..."

"There you go again with that weird talk!"

"Why can't you just say "I"?"

"Say it with me now, "Iiiiii."" The class laughed so hard at that that a few people writhed in their desks. Cheza grasped her bag even tighter. Kiba and the others looked at the jeering class with looks of contempt and then Kiba's head turned back to Cheza. He stopped as he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey!" the class's jeering and laughing stopped as Kiba stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where a crying Cheza stood, "Leave her alone, jerks!" he grabbed her hand, and a large red blush came over her face as he led her over near his desk. "You can sit here, in this empty one in front of me," he told her, "Don't listen to them, they're just being idiots to the new girl. Here," he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against her cheek, making her blush the color of his uniform, "Dry your tears." He handed her the cloth and she took it gratefully, nodding to him.

"Thank you," she smiled, "This one is very grateful." No one laughed this time as Cheza sat down in her desk, holding the handkerchief to her face. Harada-sensei walked back in with another girl, smiling at Cheza. "I see you've already found a seat."

"Yes...umm...he helped this one," Cheza pointed to Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Harada-sensei nodded to him and he nodded back. Cheza blushed at his name.

"Now everyone," Harada-sensei motioned to the other girl, "This is Koyoki who just moved here from Takano."

"Where?" chorused the class.

"It's a small town," Koyoki smiled, "Not many people have heard of it."

The girl stood tall with brown scruffy hair and tan skin. Pink lipstick decorated her lips and her uniform showed that she had a voluptuous form. Her bright blue eyes almost matched Kiba's in color and she had a warm aura around her. "I hope you all will treat her kindly." Harada-sensei walked out to retrieve the last student and Koyoki looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she nodded, "I'm Koyoki, but if you call me that I'll be forced to take out your small intestines," the class giggled at that. "I go by "Blue"."

"Hey Blue!" the class laughed and she bowed to them.

"Hey you're cute! Wanna go out tonight?" a boy laughed from the class and she shook her head.

"Sorry, you're just not my type," the class made an "oooo" sound as Blue surveyed the classroom for empty desks. She noticed one behind Hige, one behind Tsume, and one next to Manami. She smiled at started for the seat next to Manami. Hige's eyes widened.

"ACK! YOU CAN'T SIT THERE!" he yelled to her.

"Wh-why not...?" she asked him, blushing slightly, "Is it taken...?"

"No." Manami applied some make-up as she spoke, "Hige just doesn't want you to sit there cause then he can't stare at me."

The class burst into fits of giggles and Hige felt his face going red. Blue blushed too and pouted slightly, "Fine! If you want to stare at your girlfriend all class then I suppose I won't sit here!" She trudged over to the desk behind Hige and threw her bag down on it.

"Why are you so ticked?" Hige asked her, still blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm not ticked!" she snapped and stared straight ahead at the board.

"Let's get one thing straight Blue darling," Manami giggled, "Hige is NOT my boyfriend, nor will he ever be." The class laughed again and Hige felt his heart shatter as he looked down at his shoes. Kiba and Tsume gave her looks of anger, and Cheza, seeing Kiba's reaction, followed suit, desperately trying to look angry. Blue stood up and looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked, "He seems like a nice guy, if not a bit aloof."

Silence overtook the room and after a few seconds Manami gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Blue, I didn't think a small town girl like you could understand. You see, Hige and I are on different...what's the word I'm looking for, oh yes, levels of status."

"What level am I on?" Blue asked her.

"Well that depends," Manami smiled, "Who you hang out with."

"Class," Harada-sensei walked back into the room, a girl towering over her following, "This is Reika-san. She umm...has just changed schools."

"I got expelled," Reika told them quite bluntly, "Got into a fight, but hey, these things happen." Reika was extremely tall with pale skin and dark grey flowing hair down to her mid back that was held by a white headband. She had gray eyes and a pretty nice body, at least a 9 on the "Who's That Babe?" meter. "I would ask you all to regard me kindly, but I don't think that I'll be making many friends." Harada-sensei was a little taken aback by Reika's response to the class, but Tsume gave her a defiant smirk. "That seat taken?" she asked him and pointed to the seat behind him. He shook his head, still smirking and she walked toward it. "Thanks sexy." The class burst into fits of laughter and Tsume gave a slight chuckle and placed his hand on the back of her skirt as she passed.

"You've got a pretty nice ass, you know that?"

"SLIME!" In a few seconds, Tsume's head was smashed into the wall and Reika, extremely flustered, had taken her seat.

"Umm...yes well!" Harada-sensei laughed nervously at the three polar opposite girls, "Now that everyone knows everyone, shall we start today's lesson?"

* * *

"What a bitch," Tsume spat the last piece of plaster out of his mouth as he, Kiba, and Hige walked to their next class, "But she was a sexy bitch, I'll give her that." Hige still looked glum and Kiba had a worried expression on his face as he gazed over his friend.

"Hige..."

"I know, I should forget about her, shouldn't I?" Hige asked him, "She's too good for me right?"

"Actually..." Kiba interrupted, "I was going to say the opposite." Hige's eyes widened, "You're too good for her."

"Yeah, she's a bitch too," Tsume nodded, "But not half as sexy as Reika."

"Umm...Kiba-sempai!" a voice came from behind them and Kiba turned around to see it was Cheza, holding the handkerchief out to him, "Thi-this one has come to return your handkerchief! Thank you very much for letting this one use it!"

"Oh, thanks Cheza," Kiba put his hand out to take it and felt his fingers brush up against the gentle ones of Cheza. He blushed, slightly, but Cheza blushed furiously and dropped the handkerchief.

"Oh! This one is sorry!" Cheza bowed to him and went down to get the handkerchief, Kiba bending down with her.

"It's no problem, really!" he insisted and outstretched his hand to pick the cloth up. Unfortunately, Cheza's hand got there first, and he accidentally laid his hand over hers. "Oh! Sorry Cheza!" but his hand didn't go up. He just looked up and saw Cheza staring at him with her red eyes...her beautiful red eyes. "You can keep it," he finally took up his hand and a blush came over Cheza's face as she picked up the handkerchief. "I don't need it, you can use it whenever you like."

"Th-thank you Kiba-sempai," Cheza smiled and put the handkerchief to her face, "When this one uses it, this one will always think of your kindness."

"Yeah...hey, want me to walk you to your next class?" Kiba offered, "So you don't get lost?"

"That would be wonderful," Cheza smiled and Kiba walked next to her in the other direction, away from Tsume and Hige.

"It seems lover boy is finally settling down," Tsume chuckled, in spite of himself, but Hige didn't seem as cheerful.

"Glad for him," he sighed, and kept walking with Tsume. "Kiba gets all the luck."

"If girls are luck, then let me break a mirror," Tsume raised his eyebrows, "Cause I want the bad kind."

"Shut up!" Hige smacked him across the head to get the perverted language of Tsume out of his mind.

"Hey, Hige," Hige turned around to see Blue, of all people, walking up to them, a worried expression plastered upon her pretty face, "Hey...what Manami said, ignore it! You're a great guy! I know hundreds of girls from my old school who would love to go out with someone like you!"

"Yeah," Hige snapped at her, not in the mood to hear pep talks, "Because I don't pick corn for a living?"

SMACK! Blue's pink nailed hand came sharply across Hige's face, leaving a red mark where her hand had been, "You jerk!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "I try to cheer you up and you make fun of me?! Manami was right, no girl would ever want to go out with you!" she finally let the tears out and ran outside into the school gardens.

"B-Blue! Come back!" Hige dropped his back near his locker and ran after her, Tsume left to his own devices.

"Ahh, now I'm bored."

"Why not try groping me for fun?" a voice came from behind him and Tsume put on his signature smirk as he pivoted around to see Reika laughing at him.

"Why not?" He laughed, making advances toward her, her slowly backing away.

"Ts-Tsume...?"

"How about we take it one step further?" he ran towards her and grabbed her wrist, "I've never done it before, please be gent--"

"ARGGH! SLIME, PERVERT!" A few more slaps with her bag greeted the teasing Tsume.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, THAT HURTS!" he screamed and she laughed slightly.

"You're funny," she giggled, "And we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yeah..." he rubbed the bump forming on his head, "Hey...I've got an idea. How would you like to make the entire student body look like idiots with me?"

"Sounds fun," she leaned in near his face, "What's the plan?"

"Well first..." Tsume put his arm around her shoulder and led her into a closet, locking the door behind him. He whispered to her, "Follow my lead..." He took a large breath and yelled, "Reika, sexy, you're killing me! C'mon..."

A few people outside stopped, "Do you hear that? It's coming from the closet!" Reika giggled.

"I get it..." she laughed, "Tsume...I'm not that kind of girl..."

"With me you are," Tsume grabbed her wrist and held her close to his body. She blushed furiously, even in the dark.

"Eeeks! Tsume, don't be feeling around there!" A few collective gasps were heard from outside and Tsume could barely keep from laughing as he hear ears flatten against the door.

"Reika...give me what I want..."

"Tsume..."

"Kiss me," He whispered in her ear.

"What...?" she asked him.

"I'll fling open the door, school wide scandal..."

"Oh...I...I understand," she sounded a little disappointed, "I've never kissed anyone before, so don't be disappointed if it's not what you expected." Tsume nodded as he felt a pair of hands on the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she took a deep breath. "Here goes." Tsume's eyes widened as he felt a pair of warm, silky lips hit his. She had amazing accuracy in the dark and he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Her hands ravaged through his hair and after a full few seconds of their making out, they broke. "Aren't you going to open the door?" she whispered.

"Oh, sorry, I...didn't have enough time, make it juicier this time," he told her and put his hand on the knob, "I'm ready."

"Okay," she nodded and plunged into another kiss, this time, forming it into an all out make out fest. She felt Tsume's left hand caressing her side while his right hand slowly turned the knob...

"Woah..." the students outside gasped as they saw Reika and Tsume going at it. Reika's eyes flew open in fake surprise, as did Tsume's. They flung back from one another, slamming into the sides of the closet.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was listening!" she covered her mouth, "I'm so embarrassed; please don't tell anyone about this!"

"Oh! We won't tell anyone!" the students said, almost in unison, and then ran off. You could almost smell their tracks leading right to the school paper.

"Bwahahaha!" Tsume laughed hard after the students had left, Reika joining him in the laugh fest. "That was too funny! I can imagine the paper tomorrow!"

"I know!" she wiped tears from her eyes, "Reika Yukito and Tsume Hikota caught in passionate love affair!"

"We are the perfect partners in crime," he told her, "How about we announce the truth at the dance? It'll make sure that everyone is there to see how much of a joke we've made out of them."

"Too funny!" Reika laughed, but then noticed Tsume staring lustfully at her. "What...is there...is there something on my face?" she asked, blushing.

"Reika...I love you..." Tsume pinned her against the closet wall, his eyes full of lust and hunger, and she blushed furiously.

"Ts-Tsume I..." she began, but was caught off by Tsume's laughing.

"I even made you fall for it! I'm pretty good, huh?"

"Oh..." she nodded and laughed with him, "Yeah, really good! I need to work on my act a little."

"Hey, I thought you were great," he told her, "And are you sure that was your first kiss?"

"Ye-yes..." she nodded.

"Cause you kiss damn well for someone who's never tried it before," Tsume laughed, "How about one for practice?" he tapped his lips, "Right here."

"Sure," she nodded, giggling, "After all, I am an expert!" She batted her eyelashes, and took Tsume's face in hers. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. He felt his eyes drooping and she felt hers drooping as she made her way up to his lips. She could feel his rugged, hard, yet gentle lips touch hers as they made contact. Her lips moved across his, wanting to explore every part of them and she almost gasped as she felt Tsume's tongue lick against her teeth, desperately wanting entrance into her mouth. She happily obliged him and their tongues mixed with one another in her mouth. She felt his hands hug her waist, inching her closer to him and she quickly ran her fingers through his short hair. They finally broke, and panted at one another.

"You...kiss...damn well..." he laughed once more, "Now, let's get to class, we're already going to be late."

"S-sure," she nodded, face still red as the two made their way out of the closet. "Wait!" she stopped and Tsume turned to face her, "What?"

"Aren't boyfriend and girlfriend supposed to hold hands?" she laughed and Tsume chuckled.

"Of course, darling," the two laughed as Tsume fitted his strong hand into Reika's gentle, yet firm one and the two walked off toward their next class.

* * *

"Blue!" Hige called in the garden's hedge maze, "Blue! Jeez Blue, I'm sorry, can't you forgive me?! Blue?!"

"I'm right here idiot," she called to him and he swiveled his head to see her sitting at the fountain.

"Blue!" he ran over to her, "I-I'm sorry about what I said..."

"I know," she told him and motioned next to her, "Sit down." He did as he was told and Blue sighed. "You know...you're right," she told him, "I am just a small town girl who doesn't know much."

"Tha-that's not true at all!" Hige insisted. "Manami doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Then why do you like her so much?" Blue asked and Hige looked a little taken aback, "Is she doesn't know what she's talking about, and she's mean to you, and she's a total snob, why do you like her so much?!"

Hige looked at the water in the fountain and looked at his rippling reflection, "I...I can't help it. I just..."

"Do you love her?!" Blue asked him, "It's none of my business of course..."

"Well...um...I..." Hige sighed and rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "You're right."

"You don't like her?" she asked.

"No, you're right that it's none of your business," he told her, standing up and walking out of the garden, "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Blue sighed as Hige disappeared from sight around the corner of the hedge. After a few minutes had passed, she collected her books and walked after him, "You'd be surprised how much I understand..."

* * *

A/N: WOOOHOOO! I bet you weren't expecting a kiss scene in the first chapter were you?! Not much ToboexSakuya yet, but there will be! Remember R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N's: WOOOOHOOO! Sixteen reviews for only one chapter! I'm so excited about this story! Really! Today, my inventive (and romantic) gears were running like crazy on couple scenes! Mainly Reika and Tsume, but a lot of Toboe and Sakuya too!

Okay, after my little blurb here, I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE:

As Long As I'm With You by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan

* * *

"Blue's pissed off at me," Hige gave a dejected sigh as he, Kiba and Toboe walked to school the next morning. It was crisp, calm, and humid as the leaves began to turn a bright orange around them. October was almost upon them. "I just know it." 

"Why shouldn't she be?" Kiba eyed him accusingly, as if to show that it was all his friend's fault, "You did snap at her yesterday when she was trying to cheer you up."

"Jeez! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," Hige chewed the inside of his mouth, not wanting to say more on the subject. Toboe, usually quite peppy, decided it would be better not to venture into the subject. "And what about Cheza?" Hige finally spoke up.

"What about her?" Kiba asked, his face turning slightly pink.

"OH PUHLEASE!" Hige yelled to the brown haired boy, "Don't pretend you don't have the hots for her!"

"I DO NOT!" Kiba stammered, his face turning strangely crimson.

"Ewww!" Toboe's face scrunched up, the small freshman finally speaking. "Kiba's got a girlfriend?! I thought you, of all people Kiba, wouldn't turn on me like this!"

"CHEZA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, END OF STORY!" Kiba yelled to the two stooges behind him as they entered the school gate, "Looks like we're here…"

"Hey…do you guys know where Tsume is?" Toboe asked, "He's usually pulled up on his bike by now."

"Maybe he's just late," Hige waved his hand nonchalantly, "You know him."

Just then, the roar of a motorcycle came whizzing around the corner and in front of the school gate. "See," Hige smiled, turning around, "I told you. GAH!"

It had been Tsume's bike that had pulled up in front of the school like it did every morning, but this time…it wasn't just Tsume riding on it.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," the passenger clinging to Tsume's waist and pushing her body close to his chuckled as she lifted her helmet. As the long gray hair fell, the group noticed it was Reika.

"No problem," Tsume chuckled, taking off his own helmet, "Baby."

"…" was all the four guys could say as they heard that. Then, finally, something inside them made them realize what had just been said, "B-B-B-BABY?!"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAS HAPPENED TO THE VERY FABRIC OF THIS WORLD?!" Hige screamed as the three ran into school to see what was going on. "IT'S THE END OF SANITY AS WE KNOW IT!"

"NOW, THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME SORT OF MISTAKE!" Kiba insisted to his panicked friends, "I'M SURE THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

"Extra, Extra! Reika Yukito soon to be Reika Hikota? Latest Gossip, front page!"

"…" That also made the guys stop dead in their tracks and think about what had just been yelled to them. "WHAT THE HELL?!" In a flash of lightning, the boys were over by the newspaper reporter and were hunched over the front page, Kiba holding the pages loosely, as though in shock. On the front page was a large picture of Reika and Tsume holding hands and walking in the halls…

"Tsuuume!" Toboe whined, "I thought he, of all people, would be the last one to turn to the dark side!"

"Wh…wha…what is…going on here…?" Hige looked as though his entire soul had been drained out of his body, the shock of Tsume getting a girlfriend overwhelming the poor single boy.

"N-n-now guys!" Kiba turned to his friends, one soulless, the other wailing his eyes out, "This-this picture! It doesn't prove anything!" Hige's soul returned to him for a few moments and Toboe stopped crying, "Yeah! He may have been just pulling her along somewhere! Or helping her up! Or something like that! This is probably just a rumor!"

"Yeah Kiba!" Toboe nodded, "That doesn't prove anything!"

"It seems this so-called story continues on page 3…" Kiba lightly licked his fingers and turned the page.

Once again, Hige's soul drifted out of his mouth and Toboe started to wail. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba screamed.

"They-they're kissing!" Toboe cried as he pointed to the picture of Tsume and Reika planting a light kiss on each other's lips. "Oh Tsuuuume!"

"I...I don't…understand…" Hige whispered.

"GUYS!" Kiba grabbed Hige's shoulders and his soul was returned to him, "THIS DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! So what if they kissed?! It was probably just an accident! They may have fallen on each other! You know how the press will do anything to get a story!"

"Yeah!" Toboe nodded, "That doesn't prove anything!"

"There's one more page," Kiba turned the page, and this time, Hige's soul drifted up into heaven and Toboe's tears could fill the Pacific Ocean. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba quickly covered Toboe's eyes.

"They-they're making out!" Toboe cried, "Voluntarily!" It was true. In the picture, Tsume had Reika in a firm grasp and Reika was ravaging her fingers through Tsume's hair, the two lip locked and looking very hot and heavy. "Tsuuuuuume!"

"Wh-why…why…why…why…?" Hige kept muttering over and over to himself.

"HIGE!" Kiba shook him, but no use, Hige fell over, tongue out of his mouth and Toboe just kept bawling. "This is bad! REAL BAD!"

"Kiba-sempai?" Kiba's face grew hot and he turned around to see Blue and Cheza looking at him, Blue looking strangely at Hige. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Um…nothing, really! I wouldn't want to bother you with our problems!" Kiba reassured her.

"Are you sure that this one can't help?" Cheza asked.

"That's so nice of you Cheza," Kiba commented, "But we're fine."

"Oh wow! Look! It looks like Takeshi is making a move on Reika!" Kiba's ears perked up as he heard a couple of girls giggling and pointing to the path that led up to the school. Others had crowded around the path where Tsume had his hand around Reika's waist. It seems Takeshi Miratari, a boy in class 5 had sauntered up to Reika to speak with her, his friends behind him. Kiba immediately grabbed Hige's soul, stuffed it back in his mouth and then proceeded to turn off Toboe's water pipes. Toboe dried his tears and Hige stood up suddenly.

"Guys, trouble," Kiba pointed to the path and the five made their way over to see what would happen in the situation.

"Hey…you're new right?" Takeshi asked Reika, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes…" she told him warily.

"Funny how you already have a boyfriend," Takeshi commented, walking closer to her, "Although, with your body, I wouldn't guess otherwise."

"Are you saying that Tsume is only dating me because of my looks?!" Reika asked him bitterly.

"Not to be blunt," Takeshi shrugged, "I think that you're too good for him. But…" Reika squealed as Takeshi grabbed her hand and held her body close to his, "I can show you a good time if you want…you're easy right?"

"LET HER GO!" Tsume barked (no pun intended) and the entire student body looked at him, growling (I swear, no pun), "Let her go…NOW."

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Takeshi asked him defiantly and slipped his hand around Reika's waist. "C'mon babe."

"THIS IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" Takeshi slammed into the crowd as Tsume's fist connected with his face. Blood spewed from his nose as Tsume stood in front of Reika, "You okay Reika?"

"I'm fine…" Reika nodded, "I'm sorry Tsume…I…I…" she brought her hands to her eyes, "I touched another man!"

"It's not your fault Reika!" Tsume insisted to her, trying to dry her tears.

"Oh!" A few girls blushed, "I wish my boyfriend was that considerate!"

"I wish I had a girlfriend like Reika!" The boys fantasized, "She's so loyal to Tsume!"

"There is SOMETHING up…" Kiba told Hige and Toboe blankly, "Reika's acting strange…and Tsume is acting even stranger."

"Well, people act strange when they're in love," Hige pointed out, "Right Kiba?" He nudged the blue eyed boy and Kiba felt himself blush.

"You'll pay for this!" Takeshi said to Tsume, "And that little broad too!"

"Her name is Reika!" Tsume told him, "Now get out of here!"

Takeshi grimaced and then ran into the school, followed by his posse. The crowd cheered and Tsume took Reika's hand and walked her inside.

"We'd better get in too," Blue told them, "Class is starting in fifteen minutes…"

* * *

"TSUME!" The three boys yelled to their friend, who was busy, turned around in his desk, talking to Reika. Every now and then, Reika would plant a light kiss on his lips. 

"Huh?" he turned around, "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey guys!" Reika waved to them cheerily.

"Hey Reika," they lightly spoke, then Kiba grabbed Tsume's arm, "Tsume, we need to talk, NOW!"

"You're leaving Tsume?" Reika asked him, "But what will I do without you?"

"We'll only be apart for a couple of minutes," Tsume reassured her, "I'll be back soon my love."

"Oh Tsume…" Reika looked dreamily into his eyes and then kissed him passionately, making Toboe cringe in disgust. When they broke, Tsume ran his hand through her hair and then left with the three boys.

"So, what do you want?" Tsume asked, acting normal again once they were in a deserted hall. Tsume looked around a couple times, paused, and then nodded.

"What's happened with you and Reika?" Kiba demanded, "She's only been here one day and you're already calling her "my love"."

"We're in love," Tsume shrugged, "What's more to say?"

"Don't feed us this 'WE'RE IN LOVE' crap!" Hige insisted, grabbing his friend's shirt collar and shaking him violently, "HOW CAN YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND SO FAST WHEN I HAVE TO WORK AND TOIL FOR YEARS WITHOUT ANY PROGRESS TO SHOW?!"

Tsume looked at the enraged Hige, the puzzled Kiba, the depressed Toboe, and bit his lip. A small suppressed chuckle escaped him and then, he broke out, laughing so hard that he doubled over and tears were forming in his eyes, "You guys are too easy!"

"What?" Kiba asked, dumbstruck.

"It's all an act," Tsume explained, "Just to get our kicks."

"I knew it!" Toboe cheered, "Tsume would never really get a girlfriend!"

"Tsume," Kiba cautioned, "This'll never last. It'll become old news soon."

"That's why Reika and I spent five hours on the phone last night making up a schedule for the next two months before the dance." Tsume pulled out a calendar from his pocket and showed them the red and blue marks he had wrote all over the calendar, "Next week we're going to break up but get back together on a Saturday night. Then, at a dance party that we're going to publicize, we're going to sleep together and Reika's going to think that she--"

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!" the three boys interrupted.

"Oh don't worry," Tsume rolled his eyes, "You guys are going to come in before I even get her bra off."

"US?!" they asked simultaneously, "SINCE WHEN ARE WE PART OF THIS PLAN?!"

"Since now," Tsume rolled up the calendar and put it back in his pocket, "We're going to announce the truth at the dance, so it won't be forever. I'll keep you posted." He bowed to them and walked back into the classroom, leaving the three boys alone, wondering how in the world they had gotten themselves into this situation.

"Toboe…we'll handle this," Kiba assured him, "You get to class."

"But Kiba…"

"Kiba's right," Hige sighed, "You'd better get."

"Kay…" Toboe nodded and solemnly walked towards his class.

* * *

"TSUME HIKOTA AND REIKA YUKITO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" The announcement system bellowed, "TSUME HIKOTA AND REIKA YUKITO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" The class gave a low "oooo" and Tsume grasped Reika's hand and led her out of the classroom. 

"You think we're going to get in major trouble?" Reika asked, "I wonder what we're in for."

"Making out on school premises?" Tsume asked.

"That's not a rule…" Reika murmured as they reached the office. The woman behind the desk looked at them, holding hands and she scrunched up her nose.

"Wait over there," she pointed to a couch and the two sat down. The woman continued to type on her computer and Reika smiled deviously. She put her head on Tsume's shoulder and Tsume, catching on, rested his head on hers. Reika's breathing became heavy and Tsume realized that she must be pretending to go to sleep while they waited. "I…love you…Tsume…" she whispered and Tsume smiled.

"I love you too, Reika…"

"That will be quite enough of that!" Reika woke up and looked up to see the Headmaster standing in the door, wearing a black suit and blue solid colored tie. He motioned them in and Tsume, still keeping a tight hold on Reika's hand, led her in.

"Yukito-san, Hikota-san…" The Headmaster looked at them, "I've heard that today… Hikota-san…you dealt a blow to a fellow student over Yukito-san here."

"He was violating her sir," Tsume told him, grasping her hand tighter. "I have a right to protect my loved ones don't I?"

"And these scandalous pictures in the newspaper…" the Headmaster commented, "This kind of relationship is not to be exhibited on school premises."

"What are you saying sir?" Reika asked.

"I want you two to stop this relationship at once," the Headmaster explained, "If we have to, we will take other measures."

"NO!" A fist collided with the Headmaster's desk and Reika looked up to see Tsume glowering at the Headmaster, "Never, Reika and I--"

"Are in love?" the Headmaster commented, "Please…every teenager thinks they're in love every day."

"DON'T MOCK MY LOVE FOR REIKA!" Tsume screamed and the Headmaster backed against his wall, "I LOVE HER!" Reika felt herself blushing furiously as she looked at Tsume speaking passionately about her, "I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! And don't…" he grimaced, "Tell me that I can't be with her…" He bit his lip, "Cause I can't accept that…"

"Tsume…" Reika spoke and then stood up as well, "I love Tsume as well! I want to be with him for the rest of my life! Please sir!"

"I've heard quite enough," the Headmaster cleared his throat and pointed to his door, "You may go. Moderate your public displays of affection if you're so obsessed on being with one another."

"Yes sir," Reika and Tsume said simultaneously and walked out of the office and back into the school halls. Tsume looked at Reika and smiled.

"That was some great acting back there," he praised and then noticed her cherry red face, "Something wrong? You got a fever or something?" he pressed his hand to her forehead, "You're burning up."

"It's just…the things you said back there," she tried to laugh it off, "They sounded so real…" Tsume paused, and blushed as well. "Funny huh? C'mon," she grasped his hand, "Let's get back to class."

* * *

"Thank you for being on time for the second time in a row…" Mizuki-sensei spoke to Toboe as he sat in his desk just before the bell rang, and the class giggled. "Toboe-san…" 

"Yes ma'am…" Toboe pouted.

"Now class," Mizuki-san told them, "We have a new transfer student…" Toboe's ears perked up, "She's very excited to meet you all…"

"Ahh…" Toboe sighed, "I thought it was going to be a boy…"

"Her name is Sakuya Sakura and she comes from Kyoto," the teacher waved her hand to the door. "You can come in dear."

Sakuya stepped into the room with a broad smile plastered on her pretty face and cupid's arrow struck Toboe dead on. The girl had long light brown hair that she kept up in two high ponytails. The hair reached her elbows and she had shining brown eyes. She smiled at the class, "Hello everyone, please regard me kindly."

_She's…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…_

"Sakuya will need someone to show her around for the week," Mizuki-sensei explains, "Who would like to be her guide?"

Toboe's hand shot into the air the second her mouth closed. _Her guide for the week…perfect… _Unfortunately, Toboe turned his head and saw that every other boy in the room had raised his hand. "UGH!" Toboe raised his hand higher, hoping, praying, that Mizuki-sensei would pick him.

"Hmm…so many of you…" Mizuki-sensei sweatdropped and looked around, "Then I suppose I will choose…"

"Excuse me Mizuki-sensei," Sakuya spoke up and Mizuki-sensei turned around to face her, "May I pick my guide?"

"Well, if you'd like," Mizuki-sensei shrugged.

"How about…" Sakuya surveyed the room, "You!" She pointed at Toboe and Toboe felt his heart melt.

_She picked me, she picked ME! Maybe she likes me!_

"You look so funny standing up with your hand raised like that!" Sakuya giggled and Toboe blushed as the class laughed. It was true, he was standing in his seat, his arm outstretched. He blushed as Sakuya sat down next to him and he smiled.

"Umm…I'm Toboe…Toboe Odakari!" He gave a slight wave and smiled, "I'll be your guide for this week…umm…this is our homeroom!"

"I know," she giggled once again and Toboe blushed, "You're so funny Toboe-kun!"

"Really?" he asked, blushing, "Oh, I'm not funny at all! Really!"

"No really," she told him, "You really make me happy!"

Toboe drifted off to heaven as Sakuya praised him, saying that he "made her happy" and didn't return to earth until Mizuki-sensei greeted him with a sharp smack on the head with her yard stick when he wasn't paying attention. "Ow…" he grimaced and Sakuya giggled again. She quickly wrote a note and passed it to him.

He carefully opened it and it said:

_Eat lunch with me today? ;) You're so fun! I'm glad I picked you Toboe-kun!_

Toboe nodded to her and decided that he had officially gone to "The Dark Side".

* * *

"Blue!" the girls surrounded her at the break time, excluding Manami, Yuri, and Chitose, who stood in a corner, angered at the attention Blue was getting, "Where'd you get that necklace?" The girls pointed to a blue angel necklace that rested around Blue's neck, "It's too pretty!" 

"Oh…" Blue blushed, "It was in my desk…I don't know who gave it to me…"

"That's so romantic!" The girls swooned, "Who do you think gave it to you?!"

"I…I don't know…" Blue blushed again, then giggled, "I hope that a certain person gave it to me…"

"Who?!" the girls asked her, "Oh I know! It's Hige right!? You have a crush on him, right?"

Luckily, the boys were outside playing football (soccer), so Hige didn't hear that, but that didn't stop Blue from blushing and looking around to make sure that Hige hadn't hear them. "Well?!" They all loomed on her.

"Umm…umm…" Blue blushed and then looked up, "No way! Like I'd like him!"

"Blue darling…" The girls looked around to see Manami motioning toward her. Blue shrugged and then walked over to the three girls. Manami smiled, "Hey…let's go talk over here, kay?"

"Sure…" Blue shrugged and followed the girls into another hall. Once they had arrived, Manami smiled at Blue.

"So…you like Hige right?"

"Eurrg…" Blue blushed once more, "I already told you, I don't like Hige!"

"Oh Blue darling," Manami chuckled, "I can see right through you…you like him…right?"

Blue paused…and then…slowly nodded.

"I knew it!" Yuri laughed and Chitose giggled with her.

"How would you like to get him to ask you to the dance?" Manami asked her, "I can work my way under his skin."

"Manami…" Blue smiled, "You would do that for me?! Thank you!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Manami asked and put her arm around Blue's, "Let's get back to the girls."

* * *

"Hey Kiba…" Hige came over to Kiba while the rest of the guys played football, "What's wrong? You haven't played all day… Tsume just kicked a goal and screamed, 'FOR REIKA!' He's starting to creep me out…" 

"I wonder if Cheza got that necklace…" Kiba bit his finger worriedly, "I put it in her desk…"

"What?!" Hige asked, "You got Cheza jewelry?!"

"It was just a Welcome present!" Kiba insisted, his face turning crimson, "I hope she got it…"

"Ugh…Harada-sensei's calling us in," Hige pointed out, "Let's see if Cheza got the necklace...you Casanova…"

"Hige!"

"Hey Cheza!" Kiba waved to Cheza as he came in, "Did you get it?"

"Get what…?" she asked him, "This one did not get anything…"

"The necklace?!" Kiba asked, "You didn't get it? I put it in your desk…" Cheza blushed furiously and Kiba worked quickly to cover his tracks, "As a welcome present you know!"

"This one will check!" Cheza excitedly opened her desk and saw – "This is not this one's desk…"

"Hey!" Blue shouted, "Who put this book in my desk?" She pulled out a journal and began to read, "Kiba-sempai was very nice to me today… This one was made fun of, but Kiba-sempai looked out for me. This one should try really hard to be like the other girls who are so pretty and nice. Kiba-sempai would probably like them more than me. I think that I li--"

"ACK!" Cheza ran over and snatched the book, "That is this one's diary!" She looked in Blue's desk and saw all of her stuff in it! "And this is this one's desk!"

"Then…" Blue looked at her necklace and Kiba looked at it as well, blushing.

"Ack!"

"Kiba-sempai got me such a beautiful necklace…" Cheza blushed.

"Oh…then…I guess it wasn't from him…" Blue sighed and started to unclasp it. Kiba was sweating bullets the entire time.

"Hige…save me…please…" Kiba whispered. "Everyone will think that I like Cheza! A huge scene's going on! I just thought that she would find the necklace, thank me and then that would be it! I'm in trouble, save me!"

"Wait?! Why me?!" Hige asked incredulously.

"Remember that time in the first grade when I got the glue out of your hair?!" Kiba grabbed his friend's shirt collar, "REPAY ME!"

"Ack…" Hige looked over at Blue and then sighed, "Wait Blue! I got you that necklace!" Blue looked over and blushed at Hige's remark, "As a welcome present!"

"You…you did Hige?" Blue asked, smiling, "Thank you so much!"

"Then…" Cheza whispered, "What about this one's necklace?" Kiba looked over at Cheza and felt his heart shatter as he saw tears running down her cheeks. She then bolted out the door and ran down the hall, her silver tears flying from her eyes.

"Cheza!" Kiba called and ran after her down the hall. He saw Cheza round a corner into a closet and he heard her slam the door. "Cheza?!" Kiba turned the corner and knocked on the door as he heard her sobbing, "Cheza…I'm sorry!"

"You do not need to apologize to this one…" Cheza spoke softly, "This one is being selfish…that's all…"

"No you're not Cheza!" Kiba sighed, "I'm…I'm sorry… I told you that I had gotten you a necklace and…well…I…"

"Psst…" Kiba's ears perked up as he saw Reika and Tsume motioning to him from the corner. Kiba quietly walked over to him and Reika grabbed his hand.

"Here…" she whispered and placed something in his hand and closed it.

"For keeping quiet…" Tsume smiled and Kiba opened his fist. He almost gasped as he saw a beautiful golden necklace with a star and two moon pedants. He looked up at them and nodded.

"Cheza…?" he called to her as he ran back to the closet. Reika and Tsume nodded to one another and ran back to class. "Cheza?"

"Ye-yes Kiba-sempai?"

"Can you come out for a second?" he asked her.

"This one would rather not…" Cheza whispered tearily.

"Then…I'll slip it through the door…" Kiba slipped the necklace under the door and Cheza's heart leapt as she felt cold metal touch her finger. She picked up the necklace gingerly and fingered it carefully in her palm.

"Cheza?" Kiba asked again and this time, the door opened. Cheza came out, smiling with the necklace around her neck. Kiba smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Kiba-sempai," Cheza smiled warmly, "This is the nicest gift that this one has ever gotten."

"We should get back to class, right?" Kiba took her hand, "We don't want Harada-sensei to get mad!"

"Right!" She nodded and walked with him, her golden necklace only less bright than her smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry Cheza-chan," Harada-sensei sighed, "I must have accidentally switched the desks while I was cleaning them. They've been switched back now." 

"That's all right Harada-sensei," Cheza smiled and fingered her necklace once more. All the girls growled at her as she sat down and at the first possible chance, Erika leaned over to her and in a low whisper asked:

"Cheza-chan…where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh!" Cheza smiled, "Kiba-sempai got it for me!"

And at the end of the day, every single girl in the entire school knew.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! Glad you all liked it! Next chapter, TONS of ToboexSakuya at lunchtime and more of the rest of your favorite pairings! 

R&R!

Until then,

Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

As Long As I'm With You

Chapter 3

HEY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm sooo happy and am now updating after a long awaited pause!

NOW, LET'S GO!

* * *

"Umm…this is our library," Toboe pointed out as Sakuya cheerfully followed him around the school, Toboe pointing out important landmarks. "That's where you go to take make-up tests, but watch out because the librarians are really mean."

Sakuya giggled, "You're so funny Toboe-kun!"

'You're so pretty Sakuya-chan,' is what Toboe would have said if he had the guts. It was lunch time, and he and Sakuya were walking to their lockers to retrieve their lunches. "We have a cafeteria," Toboe told her. "But it's way overpriced, I always just make my own lunch."

"Oh…" Sakuya stopped and Toboe looked back.

"Something wrong?"

"At my old school…" Sakuya started, shuffling her feet, "Lunch was always provided for us, free of charge. I only assumed that it was the same here."

"So you don't have any money, or lunch?" Toboe asked her and she shook her head. "Th-that's okay! I'll share mine with you! You can have most of it if you want, I'm not that hungry."

"Toboe-kun, you're so sweet!" Sakuya threw her arms around Toboe's neck and nuzzled against his cheek, making him blush crimson. "I'll pay you back, I swear!"

"No need!" Toboe insisted, "Just eating lunch with a girl like you is enough."

"You flatter me," she smiled.

"N-no, it's true!" Toboe told her, "Really!"

"Shall we go eat then?" Sakuya asked.

"Uh…yeah, it's really nice outside, let's eat out there!"

"Okay!" Sakuya gave another killer smile and took Toboe's hand in hers, making Toboe drool and blush all at the same time as the two walked out of the doors to the outside lunch area.

* * *

"I NEED lunch right now," Kiba sighed, taking out his box lunch from his locker, "That sure was embarrassing."

"Remember!" Tsume told him.

"You promised!" Reika finished and the two then walked off, hand in hand, whispers going about the halls as usual.

"How in the world did I get sucked into this…?" Kiba asked in disbelief, shutting his locker.

"Kiba-sempai?"

"Oh hey Cheza…"

"BOO!" Hige, out of nowhere, jumped on Kiba's head, sending Kiba sprawling to the ground. "Kiba-sempai, I need help, can you help me get up?"

"Shut up!" Kiba blushed, pushing him off of him with a swift kick. "What about Blue? 'Oh, I got that necklace for you Blue! It matches your eyes!'"

"I never said that!" Hige snapped, " 'I can help you Cheza! Leave her alone guys!'"

" 'Oh wow Blue, I'm sorry, I love you!'"

" 'I LOVE YOU CHEZA!'"

" 'OH BLUE!'"

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" The two looked up to see none other than Blue standing over them, Cheza behind her back, looking at them with a usual blush on her face. The two blushed cherry red and promptly stood up.

"Nothing," Hige brushed off his shirt, "Just uh…umm…quoting a movie."

"I see…" Blue remarked, her eyes narrowed in his direction, "So, wanna eat lunch together?"

"I…I would be honored if you would join us Kiba-sempai, Hige-kun,"

"Sure," Kiba nodded, smiling lightly at Cheza's request, "We'll meet you near the fountain, okay?"

"See ya," Blue waved as the two girls walked off through the hall toward the opening door. Kiba waved after them as Hige gave him an accusing glare.

"What?" Kiba asked, catching Hige's glare.

"Hige-kun as opposed to Kiba-sempai? I feel second rate…"

"Oh please, grow up, maybe Blue will call you "Hige-sempai"."

"Doubt it."

"Hey Hige!" The two boys turned their heads to see none other than Yuri and Chitose waving to Hige and calling his name. The two ran up and gave him flirtatious smiles. "How's it going?" Yuri asked.

"U-uh…fine…" Hige spoke, a little confused to why they were talking to him.

"Great!" Chitose smiled, "Hey, Manami says she's really sorry for what happened in class yesterday! She wants to make it up to you."

"R-really?" Hige asked, his face brightening a bit. Kiba however just stared the two girls down, not turning his eyes away from theirs for a second as he frowned in their direction. "It's really okay, I don't mind."

"She'll be really relieved to hear that!" Yuri assured him, "She wanted us to give you this…" And from Yuri's back she pulled a velvet box and held it out to Hige. Hige looked at the long velvet case and tentatively took it in his face. As Hige snapped it open, his eyes almost fell out of his head as he look down at a solid gold Rolex watch. "It's from her dad, she had him bring it over."

"Oh my gosh, this must have cost like…a billion yen! I can't take this," Hige started to snap the box shut, only to have Yuri stop his hand.

"She says it's no big deal," she told him, "She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even face you! This is the least she can do."

"She really cares a lot about you Hige," Chitose assured him and Hige blushed crimson. Kiba narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hige's wrist.

"Thanks ladies, but we're in a hurry right now," Kiba snapped and quickly pulled Hige down towards the hall.

"Bye Hige-kun, bye Kiba-san!" they called after him as the two walked steadily down the hall.

"H-hey, wait up here!" Hige snapped his wrist back after Kiba had carried him to the front doors. "What's your problem? They were just being nice."

"I really don't like those two," Kiba told him, "I would be careful of them Hige." As Hige opened the velvet case and took out the watch, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Putting it on," Hige said in a "duh" voice as he snapped the watch on his wrist, "Hey…I think it's time to meet the girls for lunch. After all, I've got a watch now so I'm kind of the prime authority on that, right?" He walked out of the building with a spring in his step, Kiba shook his head and solemnly walked after him.

* * *

"Thanks so much for sharing your lunch with me Toboe-kun," Sakuya smiled as she and Toboe ate outside on a blanket that Toboe had spread out on the grass. Eating from his bento box, Sakuya gratefully slurped down the noodles Toboe had prepared. "Are you sure you made his all by yourself? It's so delicious!"

"Yeah, I like to cook," Toboe laughed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I hope it's okay."

"It's wonderful! You're such a good cook Toboe-kun!" Sakuya complimented and Toboe once again blushed furiously. "I have to try more of this Teppan Chicken!"

But as Sakuya reached down to grab the chicken with her chopsticks, Toboe reached for the dish right next to it, and their chopstick collided. They both blushed and backed off, mumbling "sorry" and "excuse me." Silence partook the blanket for a few minutes as the two silently chewed some white rice.

"So…Sakuya, do you umm…have like…a…a…" Toboe blushed as he started to say.

"A what?" Sakuya asked, glad to be rid of the silence.

"A-a-a boyfriend or something?" Toboe asked, spitting it all out.

Sakuya smiled cheerfully, "No…I don't…"

'YES, YES, YES, YES!' Toboe cheered in his head, "R-really? Me neither! No girlfriend here!"

"I'm surprised!" Sakuya exclaimed, "You're so funny and make really good lunch," she then smiled and moved in close to his face, "And you're really cute!"

Toboe once again blushed and dropped his chopsticks in embarrassment, "N-n-not at all!"

"It's true! I bet loads of girls have crushes on you!" Sakuya laughed.

"B-but I don't like any of them!" Toboe assured her, "I don't like any of the other girls."

"Heh! A loss for women everywhere!" Sakuya joked and Toboe smiled.

"They'll just have to live without me I suppose," he said dramatically and Sakuya laughed again.

"Toboe-kun, what do we have after lunch?" she asked.

"Umm…the Freshmen always have P.E. after lunch," Toboe nodded. "I bet you're really good at sports Sakuya-chan."

"Are you joking! I'm such a klutz!" she laughed. "I was always laughed at, at my old school I mean, because I kept tripping over stuff!"

"Oh, they were just being mean!" Toboe insisted, "Nobody's going to laugh at your while I'm around Sakuya-chan!"

"You're so heroic Toboe-kun," she giggled and Toboe tried his best to drool _behind_ his noodles.

* * *

"So, how have your guys' first few days gone so far?" Kiba asked politely as they all ate at the fountain in the center of the school's courtyard.

"Oh! Everyone has been very nice to this one!" Cheza remarked, smiling. "This one cannot believe how kind they all are!"

"There she is…"

"That slut…"

"Flirting with Kiba-kun…"

"Oops," a girl remarked as she and her friends came over and knocked Cheza's lunch off her lap onto the grass. "I'm so sorry! That was an accident!" They took off, sniggering.

"That'll teach her…"

"Oh…this one was still hungry…" Cheza blinked as she looked at her ruined food.

"Here Cheza!" Kiba told her, eyeing the girls with a furrowed brow. 'This'll teach 'em,' he thought. "Have some of my lunch! Say 'ahhh.'"

"Ahhh!" Cheza opened up her mouth as Kiba stuck in some rolled sushi. The girls gritted their teeth.

"That temptress!"

"She can seriously get away with anything!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Please girls." The group looked behind them to see none other than the Queen Bee and Vice President of the school, Narumi Kanakawa smiling at them. She had short black hair that was held up by a red headband. A senior, she was taller then the other girls, her dark eyes looking down upon them. "You're only embarrassing yourselves. You know you have no chance with Kiba-kun."

"But-but Kanakawa-sempai!" one girl pleaded. "Even if we don't have a chance, it's no fair that she just comes to school and gets the guy that everyone has wanted forever!"

"Look," Narumi shook her head. "Beating around the bush and making her life miserable is going to do no good to anyone." She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "You have to be direct."

"Cheza-chan!" Narumi called to the group, waving politely. "Cheza-chan, I'm Narumi Kanakawa, the School's Student Body Vice President! I'd like to have a word with you! You know," she smiled, "new student to sempai?"

"Umm…all right." Cheza nodded and walked over to Narumi, who then put her arm around Cheza's shoulder.

"All right, here we go! Let's take a walk!" Narumi smiled and led Cheza up the stairs into the school.

"Can we trust Cheza with her?" Kiba asked. "You know girls have been giving her trouble lately."

"Narumi's a senior, why would she want to give Cheza trouble? All the other girls hate her guts because you like her, but someone like Narumi Kanakawa wouldn't be after younger men." Hige shrugged as he gobbled up her lunch.

"By the way Hige…" Blue commented. "Where did you get that expensive looking watch?"

"Oh this?" Hige smirked as he lifted up his sleeve to show off the expensive jewelry. "Yuri and Chitose gave it to me, it's from Manami."

"Manami? That girl who was mean to you yesterday?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. "Did they say anything else?"

"Nope, just said it was from Manami who was too shy to actually come and give it to me," he smiled.

"Oh…I see…" Blue frowned. "Umm…I'll be right back guys, see you soon!" She picked up her lunch, waved, and quickly walked off towards the school.

"What's up with all the girls today? I seriously think someone's spiked the water," Hige commented.

"Oh well," Kiba sighed and shrugged. "I just hope everyone's all right."

* * *

End of Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! Chapter four is one its way!

Next time:

Narumi vs. Cheza! What's the Class Vice President up to?

Reika and Tsume plan again! Could the truth be discovered?

Toboe and Sakuya in P.E.! Run faster Toboe-kun!

What's the real deal? Blue demands an explanation!

All this and more in the next chapter of…

As Long As I'm With You

Until then,

Ciao for now!

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this has taken so long to be published, but I've been extremely busy with other updates and stories that needed to be completed. (cries) Ahhh well, enough complaining! I'll have to make up for it with an EXTREMELY good chapter now!

* * *

./ 

Chapter Four – As Long As I'm With You

"I'm so clumsy!" Sakuya laughed as she and Toboe walked outside to the track that afternoon, both dressed in their P.E. clothes. "I hope I don't trip and fall on my face or something!"

"I-I'm sure you won't!" Toboe assured her, blushing red as the two walked along. "The girls are just playing soccer today, so you'll be fine! I bet you'll be great!"

"Nah…I'm really bad," Sakuya laughed. "Not really the "Star Athlete" if you know what I mean."

"Odakari-kun!" the gym teacher called to Toboe, and he quickly ran over. "Thank you for joining us. Now gentlemen," the teacher looked down at the boys. "Since I see you've been lagging behind lately, we'll be running laps."

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"Man…I'm too sore from Karate practice."

"You'll be expected to run at least five laps," the teacher explained. "Now go!"

The students ran passed each other, trying to get onto the track as soon as possible. Sakuya smiled at Toboe. "Good luck Toboe!" she called and Toboe blushed.

"C'mon Odakari!" someone yelled. "You're going to get left behind!"

'No way…' Toboe thought, running into the group of boys. 'Not in front of Sakuya-chan.'

* * *

"So, I'm free this Saturday if you want to pretend that we're at a night club or something," Tsume said to Reika as the two walked in the school hedge maze the next day.

"Shhh!" Reika snapped. "Someone could hear you!"

"Nah," Tsume scoffed. "I can hear people a mile away. Call it a talent."

"I guess…" Reika sighed. "Still, we'd better start getting cautious about this."

"So, are you free this Saturday night?" Reika looked up at Tsume who had a light hint of pink in his cheeks. "I know this cool club on the edge of town."

"Sure, whatever," Reika winked. "We'd better advertise though!"

"Heh! You bet! Cafeteria or halls?"

"Hmm…halls, that way we can start earlier," Reika winked. "Everybody in school will be there!"

"They'd better be!" Tsume laughed. "Or they'll miss the whole show!"

"Yeah…" Reika sighed, her eyes becoming slightly dull. "The whole show…"

* * *

"So…Cheza-chan!"

"Yes Kanakawa-san?"

"Please," Narumi smiled. "Call me Narumi!"

"Uhh…all right Narumi-san."

"Anyway," Narumi smiled, throwing her arm around Cheza. "I just wanted to talk to you. You've probably noticed that some girls may have been giving you a hard time lately?"

"Umm…" Cheza bit her finger. "This one is all right, that this one is."

"I just wanted to tell you how to get rid of them!" Narumi winked and Cheza lit up.

"R-really Narumi-san?"

"Of course!" Narumi laughed. "It's very simple!"

The next thing Cheza knew, she backed against the lockers, Narumi's hand forcefully on her shoulder, slamming her against the hard metal. Cheza made a noise from pain, but whimpered from fear at the dark expression on Narumi's face. "Stay away from Kiba-kun…"

"Wh-why Narumi-san?"

"Ever since I was a Sophomore, I've been after Kiba-kun!" Narumi insisted, her teeth gritted. "I refuse to have him taken away by some slut who just shows up and plays her games to get at him! But don't worry," she smiled. "I'm not like the other girls. I don't skip around and play nice. I'm going to make your life a living hell directly." She backed away, smiling brightly. "Got that?"

"Th-this…this one…"

"But I really don't know why I'm so worried," Narumi smiled. "After all, look at you! Your eyes are weird, you've hardly got a personality. Over me and all the other girls at this school, Kiba-kun would never choose you."

Cheza looked down at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. Narumi gave a small wave and started to walk down the hall. "Bye, Cheza-chan!"

As Narumi sauntered down the hall, Cheza sat down at the lockers, staring at her knees, the red of the skirt becoming blurry as tears welled in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and noticed the bell ring, noting that she only have five more minutes to get to class. She ignored it and continued to cry on the floor.

* * *

"So…History's next, right?" Blue asked Kiba as the two walked after the bell had run. Kiba was paying Blue little mind, his head was obviously elsewhere. "Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Are you worried about Cheza?" Blue asked, sighing. "Don't be. Kanakawa or whatever her name is probably just wanted to talk with her. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"I guess," Kiba sighed as Hige ran up to the two.

"Hey guys, sorry I was tagging behind. Some people stopped me about my watch," he grinned, obviously loving the attention.

"I don't know why they gave you that thing," Blue said, disgusted.

"I'll let you wear it for five minutes if you're that jealous."

"Jealous? Of those girls? Please!" Blue scoffed. "Just because they give you some fancy watch, I'm supposed to get all huffy? Please!"

"I was talking about being jealous of _me_…" Hige said and Blue blushed crimson.

"I-I've got to go!" Blue insisted, turning away from the two boys and running down the hall.

"What about class, Blue?" Kiba called.

"I'm ditching!" She yelled as she continued to run through the halls of the school, dodging in and out of people, leaving the two boys alone.

* * *

"Odakari," a boy in Toboe's class said to him as they were running. "You're not tired? You always give up about the third lap."

"Tired?" Toboe laughed, fighting the cramp in his side. "Me? Please! I could do fifteen more of these!"

"Well this is the fifth lap," the boy sighed. "I'm quitting, that's for sure."

"I think I'll keep running," Toboe smirked. "It feels good."

"Whatever you say dude." Toboe's classmate sat down on the grass as they passed the gym teacher and Toboe continued.

"Odakari, you're finished!" the teacher called to him, but Toboe just waved.

"I'm doing a few more!"

"Whatever," the teacher shrugged and sat down.

"Woah Toboe-kun!" Sakuya smiled as Toboe passed her on the track. "You're such a good runner!"

He blushed furiously and made sure that drool wasn't escaping his mouth. "Uhh…it's nothing! I'm actually pretty good at sports! It's no big deal."

"You're amazing Toboe-kun!" Sakuya giggled and Toboe beamed as he kept running along.

* * *

"So you're suggesting that we pretend to actually…" Reika and Tsume were sitting in the janitor's closet, huddled amongst the brooms and mops, making their plans for Saturday. "You know…do it?"

"Why not? It'll be great publicity! All over the gossip pages!"

"I don't know," Reika sighed. "It seems kind of…weird, you know?"

"C'mon Reika!" Tsume smirked, although you couldn't see it in the dark. "This is the biggest prank in the history of our school!"

"I know, I know."

"Look, whenever you have doubts," Tsume assured her. "Just think about the looks on the faces of everyone at the dance when we tell them they've been had."

"Yeah, that would be funny," Reika laughed. "Anyway, so you've got your friends all set for this little plot?"

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," Tsume winked.

* * *

"Cheza and Blue are absent?" the teacher asked, marking on an attendance list. "I could've sworn they were both in school today."

"We knew Blue was ditching," Kiba whispered to Hige. "But what about Cheza? I'm worried."

"You'd be worried about Cheza if she breathed wrong," Hige rolled his eyes. "She probably just got sick and went to the Nurse's office, give her a break."

"Sir?" Kiba raised his hand and the teacher looked over to him. "May I please use the restroom?"

"Of course Kiba-san."

Kiba swiftly left his seat, not turning back to Hige as he walked out the door and into the hall.

He turned his head, but heard and saw nothing. His brow furrowed as he tried to clear his mind. "Where could she be?"

Cheza was just fine before she met with that upper-classmen, Narumi. Now she wasn't in class. Something was definitely wrong. Cheza wasn't the kind to ditch…

"Cheza?" Kiba whispered, not wanting to attract attention to himself in case a teacher should pass by. "Cheza, where are you?"

Still nothing. Kiba was becoming slightly frustrated now. Maybe Hige was right and she just felt sick and went home.

"Ki-Kiba-sempai?" Kiba turned his head, almost relieved and saw Cheza, face red, walking through the halls. His expression dropped.

"Cheza! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" Cheza stammered, averting her eyes from Kiba's. "This one is fine…"

"No you're not," Kiba insisted, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Th-this one…" Cheza whimpered. "This one is fine."

"Why were you late to class then?"

"It's nothing…" Cheza insisted, wiping the tears off her face. "There is nothing wrong. This one just got lost."

"Cheza…"

"Kiba-sempai, don't worry about this one." Cheza walked swiftly past Kiba, not wanting to make eye contact. "This one is going to class, see you there."

And as Cheza walked away from Kiba, she felt the tears threatening to come out of her eyes once again. Kiba could only stand and watch.

* * *

"Blue, what are you doing? You're late for class."

Blue had slammed into the girl's bathroom where Manami, Chikage, and Yuri stood, fixing their make-up. "So are you…" she reasoned.

"We have an excuse," Manami said, holding up three excuse passes from the counselor. "See? It's good when your uncle is the counselor."

"I need to know why you gave Hige that watch…" Blue bit her lip.

"Because I felt bad that I had made fun of him," Manami said, popping the cap on her lipstick back on and putting it in her purse. Taking out eyeliner, she opened her eye lid with two of her perfectly manicured nails. "Can't a girl do something nice nowadays?"

"I thought you said you'd help me get to know him."

"I am! Blue darling, you really have no idea about this do you?" Manami smiled wide as she released her eye and gave her hair a wild shake. "All you need to do is get Hige an even better present. That way, he'll forget all about mine. Yet, if you give him one saying it's a return gift for that necklace, then he won't suspect a thing." Manami put her hand on Blue's shoulder. "With men, it's all about comparison. Out with the old and in with the new."

"I-I can't afford anything more expensive then a rolex watch," Blue stammered.

"Don't worry," Chikage smiled, joining her friend. "We've got it all planned out. Tomorrow, Yuri's getting an importtuxedo inthe mail. Give it to Hige for a prom outfit. He'll be all over it."

"Are you sure?" Blue asked skeptically. "All of that…for free?"

"Yuri's parents are rich," Manami assured her. "It's a trifle."

"And…all I have to do is get it from you three tomorrow?" Blue asked.

"That's it! We won't even charge you for shipping and handling," Yuri joked and Blue forced a laugh.

"A deal…"

"You bet Blue! Hige will be asking you to Prom in no time!"

"Thanks guys…" Blue shifted her feet. "I…owe you."

* * *

"Toboe-kun, maybe you should stop running." Toboe had run about thirty laps through the entire period, not stopping once to take a breath. He looked as pale as ghost, running around the track endlessly all by himself. Sakuya jogged along the field as he continued to run. "Are you okay?"

"O-of course!" he said, forcing a smile that looked almost pained. "I-I could do this before breakfast!"

"Odakari, stop or you're getting a zero for the day!" The teacher called out, and Toboe stopped, falling to the ground. A huge amount of students crowded around him, Sakuya making sure he was all right.

"Woah, Odakari! That was tight man!"

"You must have run at least seven miles straight!"

"That was too cool!"

"You're so cool Toboe-kun!" Sakuya bent down and offered Toboe a hand. "Funny, cute, nice, athletic! Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?"

"N-nope! No girlfriend!" Toboe laughed, feeling as though his legs were jelly. "Nooo girlfriend…"

"All right everyone, class is over!" The teacher announced and the group ran into the locker rooms before he could even finish.

"Odakari, you never run like that," someone commented in the locker room as they changed back into their uniforms. "You take steroids or something?"

"Ha! Funny…" Toboe growled, trying to slip into his pants without his bones breaking. He whimpered slightly, but quickly sucked up the pain. 'As long as it's for Sakuya-chan, nothing matters.'

"Toboe-kun!" Sakuya called as Toboe walked out of the locker room. "I'm so impressed! You did so well today!"

"Well, they wanted me on the Cross County team, but I decided that I didn't want to show everyone else up," he laughed and Sakuya beamed.

"That's so noble! I'm getting more and more impressed with you by the minute Toboe-kun!"

"Wh-what about you?" he asked.

"Me?" Sakuya laughed nervously. "Uhh…I kind of just got in the way. I'm nothing compared to you Toboe-kun. I probably couldn't run even one lap!"

"That's probably just because you're delicate!" Toboe assured her. "A lot of guys like delicate girls."

"A lot of guys?" Sakuya asked, smiling. "Like who?"

"Uhh…uhh…" Toboe blushed, stammering. "Um…I dunno! Just, lots of guys!"

"I see," Sakuya winked. "So, what's our next class?"

"Oh, Geometry," Toboe told her. "It's really boring, I usually fall asleep."

"I see," Sakuya nodded.

"Oh crud," Toboe groaned. "I forgot, we have a test this Friday."

"A test?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, but I bet she won't make you take it because you're new."

"That's okay," Sakuya smiled. "I'll take it."

"Are you sure? I can stick up for you!"

"No, it's really okay," Sakuya smiled brightly.

"You sure?" Toboe asked.

"Of course!" Sakuya smiled and linked arms with Toboe. "Let's get! We don't want to be late do we?"

And the pain in Toboe's legs melted away as he was pulled up the gym stairs by Sakuya, arm in arm.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us ladies," the teacher said sternly as Blue and Cheza came into the room. "Tardy in your first week of school."

"Forgivethis onesensei," Cheza bowed and Blue did the same. They both took their seats, Kiba flashing Cheza a worried look. She averted her eyes and stared at the board.

The teacher continued the lesson and Kiba kept looking at Cheza over his shoulder. Finally, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Hey, are you all right? Tell the truth, I want to know._

_-Kiba_

He threw it over to Cheza and she looked up as it hit her desk. She reached for it and carefully unfolded it. As she read the message, she frowned and wrote on the back of it, pausing slowly and writing hard, then returning to her quick penmenship. She quickly threw it back to Kiba as soon as she was done. Kiba caught it and opened it as quickly as she had thrown it.

_I'm fine. Leave me alone._

Kiba looked at the paper, his eyes slightly wide.

'Cheza never said "me" before.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, there it is! Slightly mishigosh and not much to do with Reika and Tsume, but next chapter will be jammed pack of Toboe, Sakuya, Reika, Tsume, and the others! Stay tuned pleased!

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I'm back with Chapter Five of "As Long As I'm With You"! I hope you all like it!

It's been so long since I've found the time to update this story, it's sad. Unfortunately, with all my other stories, not to mention school work and everything else, I've been pretty swamped. But don't worry, I'll do my best to update these stories quicker once my others have finished. (A Lost Soul, Gray Stones, etc…)

Anyway! Thank you faithful readers!

Your faithful (yet super busy) author,

Sammy!

* * *

The next day, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe walked to school as usual, Hige and Toboe talking much more then usual, Kiba remaining silent.

He was still upset about Cheza's snappy reaction to his worry yesterday. She didn't seem herself after talking to that Narumi… Late to class, different attitude…had Narumi said something to upset Cheza?

Kiba couldn't imagine why. Narumi was the Senior Vice President and extremely well liked on campus. In fact, not a single nasty rumor about her had every floated through the Akasuko halls. A rare occurrence. It just didn't make any sense.

"And I looked on the internet! Do you know how much this thing costs?"

"I ran over six miles! Sakuya was really impressed!"

"Manami was so upset she couldn't even face me in person! _I _should be the one apologizing!"

"And Sakuya doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Want to see it? I may let you hold it if you ask nice."

"Do you think Sakuya likes carp or pork rolls better?"

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Kiba finally exploded, and the two backed off, eyes wide. "I'm not in the mood."

A loud whizzing started to sound from behind the three young men, and they all knew what was coming. "Here comes Tsume and his "baby"." Hige sighed, shaking his head.

In truth, the sound got louder and louder until the group finally saw Tsume and Reika skid around the corner of the street on Tsume's motorcycle.

"Should we even bother to wave?"

"Not really."

But the next thing the group knew, a hideous skidding of tires and a huge screeching sound filled the air as Tsume's bike came to an abrupt halt right next to them. The three boys turned to see Tsume and Reika hopping off and removing their helmets.

"Yo!" Tsume gave a smirk.

"What do you need now?" Hige grumbled.

"Can't a few good friends say hi in the morning?" Reika asked, copying Tsume's smirk on her own face.

The three obviously weren't buying this explanation.

"All right," Reika sighed. "Have it your way. We want you two," she pointed to Kiba and Hige, "to make a little announcement for us."

"Announcement?" Hige asked. "What kind of announcement?"

"Here," Reika pushed forward a piece of paper into Kiba's hand, and Kiba glanced down at it. "Read it out loud."

"Wow, Hige, did you hear?" Kiba read. It was a script, and, written next to his name, in very sloppy handwriting, was text.

"No, Kiba," said Hige, squinting at his line of text after Kiba's. "What's shaking?" He looked up at Reika and Tsume. " 'Shaking'? What the hell is up with that?"

"Just keep going," Tsume snapped and they continued.

"There's going to be a rave this Saturday at Club Wolf's Bane," Kiba said his next line, then looked up. "Wolf's Bane? That's a twenty-one and up club. They won't even let you in without ID."

"Keep reading!" Reika commanded, and Hige and Kiba returned to the poorly written script.

"Wolf's Bane? That's a twenty-one and up club. They won't even let you in without ID," Hige repeated. Kiba looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "That's what it says, I swear!"

"No problem," Kiba read his next line of text. "Tsume's got it all worked out. Everyone from Akasuko's invited."

"Tsume? Reika's boyfriend?" Hige asked. "Tsume, I would never refer to you as 'Reika's boyfriend'. I knew you a long time before you knew Reika."

"If you don't want your head to be smashed in, keep reading," Tsume growled, and Hige gave a small gulp.

"Yeah, I hear they're…" Kiba frowned, a confused look on his face. "They're going to do it?" He looked up at them. "Are you serious? You're going to fake sex?"

"Why not?" Tsume shrugged. "It'll be huge news! I told you, we have to keep this rumor cooking if it's going to remain recent!"

"I don't know Tsume," Hige said anxiously. "This seems taking it a little far. What if the school finds out?"

"They've got no proof," Tsume shrugged. "And we're not actually going to do anything. In truth, they've got nothing to kick us out for."

"It seems pretty extreme," Kiba murmured, folding the paper.

"Hey, you owe us for that necklace!" Tsume reminded him. "You've got a duty to serve us in our noble cause."

"Noble cause?"

"To make the entire school look like a bunch of idiots!" Reika laughed, then hopped back on Tsume's motorcycle, Tsume following her. "Practice your lines boys! You're going to have to act a lot better then that if people are going to pick up on the plan!"

"What plan?" Toboe asked.

Tsume sighed. "You really are stupid, runt. This Saturday, we're going to cook up our rumor even more, with the entire school at Wolf's Bane club."

"You said…everyone from Akasuko's invited?" Toboe asked.

"Oh wait," Tsume stopped himself. "Kiba, make an addendum. Only _Juniors and Seniors _are invited."

"That's fowl play Tsume!" Toboe growled loudly, but Tsume had already thrust on his helmet and put his motorcycle into gear.

"See you later!" called Reika after them.

With that, he sped off, Reika holding onto his waist, the three boys still looking extremely angry or extremely confused.

"This is horrible," Hige muttered, frowning as he got to school. "We're going to announce an illegal rave to the entire school."

"I'm not really worried about that right now," Kiba said coldly. "I need to find Cheza. 'Scuse me." With that, he broke off from the two boys, walking down the halls to find the girl in question.

"Man, he's acting super weird lately," Hige shrugged. "Oh well. So, I guess it's just you and me Toboe."

"Sorry Hige," Toboe stuck out his tongue. "I've got to go and study for the Geometry test on Friday. If I get a bad grade, my parents will seriously kill me."

"Heh, sucks to be you!" Hige laughed. Toboe frowned and walked off towards the Freshman lockers, leaving Hige to his own devices.

"Hey Hige!" Hige turned around to see none other then Blue carrying a large box under her arm. "This is for you. I bought it as a return present for the necklace." She passed him the box and he looked at her oddly.

"Huh? Really?" Hige asked. "I thought I got you mad yesterday about the watch."

"Huh?" Blue asked, feigning innocence. "Oh please, I'm over that. Just open the box. You can wear it to prom."

Hige looked at Blue, then opened the box slowly. His eyes widened. "Woah! Blue! This is a tuxedo suit! Like…import! These things cost more then I could make in ten years!"

"Oh, it's no big whoop," Blue lied through her teeth. "J-Just something I found kicking around the house, you know?"

"Well, this is great!" Hige smiled. "It'll go great with my watch!"

"Actually, the watch looks really bad with it," Blue told him. "I asked my…uhh…Dad! He said that Rolex watches look bad with tuxedo suits."

"Hmm…they seem to match to me," Hige shrugged, taking the suit. "Oh well. See in class, Blue. Thanks again."

With that, Hige walked off, the box under his arm. Blue looked after him, her eyes narrowed. It was obvious that her suit was just another present to Hige. And that stupid watch was still on his mind. Maybe it wasn't the gift that Hige was so stoked about…

Maybe it was the fact that Manami had been the one that had given him it.

"Man, I'm pissed!" Blue bit her lip, turned on her heel, and walked off towards the opposite hall.

* * *

"Now class…" Saotome-sensei told his Freshman Geometry class that morning in class. Toboe was once again sitting next to Sakuya, who paying attention to the teacher. Toboe was still paying attention to Sakuya… "I'd like to remind you all that our test is on Friday. It'll be our second test of the year, and after your dismal scores on the first exam, I'm going to expect better results this time."

Toboe wasn't paying a word of attention to the teacher. He was staring at Sakuya's pen. It was pink, and it looked like it was running low on ink… He should buy her a new one…

"Especially for those of us who _can't seem to pay attention_!" Toboe was greeted by an eraser hitting his head, thrown by Saotome-sensei. The class giggled amongst themselves, and Sakuya let out a giggle too. Toboe quickly collected himself and rose to apologize to the teacher.

"Forgive me, sensei. I'll pay better attention from now on," Toboe sighed, bowing to the teacher and sitting down.

"Good. Oh, and Sakuya-san," Saotome-sensei turned to Sakuya, who looked up, surprised that the teacher had addressed her. "You, of course, are excused from the exam."

"Oh man! No fair!"

"You're so lucky, Sakuya."

"That's all right, sensei," Sakuya smiled politely. "I'll take the test."

"Y-You will?" Saotome-sensei asked, a little surprised. "Are you sure? There will be some topics that you haven't been here to cover."

"That's all right. I'll be fine," Sakuya assured him. "Thank you for the thought though."

'Woah!' Toboe thought, looking at Sakuya. 'Sakuya-chan is really brave to take an _optional _test! I can't think of anyone else who would do that…especially not me.'

"Toboe-san! Please stop looking at Sakuya-san and pay attention!"

"Ack! Sorry sensei!"

"You know…you don't have to take the test," Toboe told Sakuya once they got out of class. "I'd really hate to see you get a bad grade just because you weren't there for the material like the rest of us, ya know?"

"That's nice, Toboe-kun," Sakuya smiled. "But that's all right. I'm sure I'll be fine." Sakuya looked at her shoes, then smiled. "Back at my old school, I wasn't very pretty, or popular, or funny, like you Toboe-kun. And I was horrible at sports. But I was good at classes and stuff like that."

"R-really?" Toboe asked. "How good?"

"Oh, I was the top of my Junior High," Sakuya told him. Toboe's eyes were wide.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Toboe exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You were the top of your class?"

"Uh huh," Sakuya nodded. "I admire knowledge a lot. School's really important to me."

Toboe froze. His heart felt like it had just fallen through his stomach. At his Junior High School, Toboe had been below the middle of his class. He wasn't studious at all, and had usually gotten straight C's. But if Sakuya really liked school…

'She won't like me anymore if she finds out that I'm not smart like her!' Toboe thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Toboe-kun?" Sakuya asked, smiling. Toboe was snapped out of his thoughts and was returned to the real world.

"Oh! Uhh…no! Nothing's wrong! Not really, anyway!" Toboe assured her. He then looked down at his shoes and gave a small gulp. "It's just that it's a funny coincidence! I was at the top of my class in Junior High too!"

"Woah!" Sakuya smiled at Toboe. "That's so awesome Toboe-kun! I can't believe that you're smart as well as athletic and funny! You have no faults," she joked, roping her arm into Toboe's. "Perfect man, huh?"

"Heh, not at all," Toboe smiled weakly, looking at his shoes. 'What have I gotten myself into now?'

* * *

"Cheza!" Kiba called to the meek girl in the hallways that morning after class. Cheza turned around, embarrassed. "Cheza, there you are."

"Oh…Kiba-san…" Cheza murmured. "This one was just getting this one's books."

Kiba smiled hearing the usual 'this one' coming out from Cheza's mouth. He walked over to her, looking serious. "Why were you upset, yesterday?"

Cheza immediately dried up. It was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, especially not to Kiba. She simply closed her locker and looked at Kiba with a smile. "There is nothing to worry about. This one is fine."

Kiba sighed. "Anyway…our next class is together. Let's go."

"All right, Kiba-san!" Cheza smiled, walking along with Kiba, trying to remain relatively upbeat. She even tried to spark up a conversation, which Kiba did his best to return, despite his taciturn nature.

"She is really pissing me off, Narumi-san!"

From behind a hallway wall came none other then Narumi and two other girls from yesterday's lunch. Narumi looked out as Cheza and Kiba walked off. There were gears turning in her head.

"It's not fair that Kiba-sama just comes to her rescue whenever she cries a little!" the other girl insisted. "Kiba-sama has never shown interest in any other girl! Then she just comes along and he's her lap dog!"

"Just shut up you two. I'm trying to think…" Narumi muttered, and the two quickly quieted themselves down. Narumi smiled; obviously, something had just clicked. "I've got it."

"So how are we going to get back at her?" one girl asked, smiling widely.

"Easy!" Narumi smiled. "We're going to help her."

"Huh?" the other asked, eyes wide. "Narumi-san, that makes no sense. How can we get that stupid girl away from Kiba by helping her?"

"You two are simple," Narumi hissed. "I _hate_ simple people. True revenge can only be obtained through observation. So, I suggest that if you want to get revenge on Cheza, then you follow me. If not, fine. Kiba-kun is going to be mine, anyway."

With that, Narumi started to walk off, pushing her black hair behind her ears. The two girls looked at each other, unsure of what do to, until they finally nodded to each other and ran after their precious ring-leader, Narumi.

* * *

"Manami!" Blue called out to Manami an hour or so later in the halls. Manami, who was with Chikage and Yuri as usual, turned around to face Blue, smiling. "Manami, there you are!"

"Hello, Blue darling!" Manami smiled, waving to Blue. "Did the suit work?"

"It didn't get the reaction I thought it would…" Blue murmured. "All he talked about it how it would go with _your _watch."

"Hmm…I see," Manami sighed, putting her arm around Blue. "Don't worry Blue darling. I've got the perfect plan, all set up."

"What's that?" Blue asked, curious.

"I've heard there's going to be a rave Saturday night at the Wolf's Bane Club from Reika and Tsume!" Manami smiled at Blue. "I'll simply get you and Hige together at that! Parties are really great places to meet new people and make new relationships, if you know what I mean."

Yuri and Chikage giggled, and Blue shrugged. "Not really. I've never been to a rave."

"I thought so," Manami smiled. "Anyway, that's not the point dear. The point is that you and Hige are bound to have a few romantic moments at such a place. I'll just make sure that I set them up to your liking, kay?"

"…Okay…" Blue nodded, a little skeptical. "But nothing weird, okay?"

"I promise!" Manami smiled, taking Blue's pinky in hers. "Consider it a promise from a friend!"

"Th-thanks Manami," Blue smiled, nodding. "I've got to get to class before the bell rings. See you later!" With that, Blue waved and walked off from the three girls, heading to her next class.

"I really don't get it," Yuri sighed, shaking her head. "How come you're being so nice to her?"

"Just to prove that Hige's still wrapped around my finger," Manami smirked. "I have my master plan all laid out to make Blue know her place in this school once an for all."

"Which is…?" Chikage asked, obviously extremely curious as to her friend's devious plot.

Manami smirked at her friends, then flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

"Hey Reika!"

"Tsume!"

"I hear there's going to be a rave on Saturday!"

"Is it true?"

"The rumors we mean…"

Tsume and Reika, after giving Kiba and Hige their little act and performing a bit of their own work, had gotten the word around school about the party. Of course, the student body, being a very organized society, had kept the information out of the hands of teachers and administrators. By now, every Junior and Senior in the school knew that the Wolf's Bane club was the place to be that Saturday night.

And as for Tsume and Reika's rumor…well, that ALSO was circulated around the school extremely quickly.

"Just as we want it," Reika smiled to Tsume, who returned the smirk.

"Full proof plan, if I do say so myself."

"Whatever," Reika sighed, grabbing a drink of water from the drinking fountain. "Only one step closer till Prom, right?"

Tsume didn't respond, and Reika stood up, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong with _you_?" Tsume asked.

"Tsume…w-we're…uhh…not actually going to _do _anything, are we?" Reika asked. Tsume looked at her, then burst out laughing.

"Dude! I'm not that sick! Making out is one thing, but sex is another! Get a life, seriously. You think I'd actually do that to you?"

Reika frowned, her cheeks growing red. "Well, you don't have to act like I'm so repulsive!"

"H-hey! What am I supposed to say?" Tsume asked, confused. " 'You're sexy, I want you?'"

"NO! Ewww! Pervert! Dream on!" Reika shouted, whacking Tsume with a book, making him fall back.

"My God! I can't win! You women are so complicated!"

* * *

A little shorter then most of my chapters, but it was done quickly! Hope you all enjoy! Look forward to an update on December 31st!

Until then,

Ciao for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm glad that I can give you all a quick update! This poor story has been neglected for too, too, long! (cries) Anyway, I hope that you'll all enjoy the newest chapter! I know I will!

As Long As I'm With You – Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you sure, Kiba?"

"A rave at Club Wolf's Bane? Sweet!"

"I'll definitely be there! Especially if Reika and Tsume are going to do "it"!"

Kiba and Hige had been performing their bit all day, extremely embarrassed, but still going along with the plan. They had recruited over one hundred students to the event, and they were off telling their own friends the news.

"This is ridiculous," Hige sighed. "Tsume owes us big time!"

"I doubt he'll pay us back…" muttered Kiba, a stoic expression on his face. "Just as long as we don't go, there's no problem…"

"Oh, you two are coming all right."

The two boys jumped as they turned to see Tsume and Reika standing behind them, wide grins on their faces. "You've got to come. Who's going to announce where we are?" Reika asked. "And you've got to bust in and find us, remember? It was our part of the deal."

"This is hardly a fair trade," Hige remarked, pouting slightly. "You give Kiba a necklace and we're your errand boys for this scheme. And speaking of which…" Hige frowned. "I didn't do anything for you! Why the heck am I still doing your chores?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll gut you," Tsume said, narrowing his eyes. Hige gulped, nodding.

"J-Jeez. Thanks Tsume, you're a real friend," Hige remarked sarcastically.

"Anytime," Tsume smirked. "Anyway, class is about to start. If we start out now and walk slow, we should be just in time to be late."

"Whatever," Kiba shrugged and the four walked down the halls, many whispers and giggles following them.

* * *

"Blue, darling, over here!" called Manami to Blue as she walked through the halls. Blue turned her head and smiled.

"Hey there Manami," said Blue. "What's going on?"

"I've got a plan," Manami smiled. "This Saturday, at Club Wolf's Bane, I'm going to sweet talk Hige for you, okay?"

"Huh?" Blue asked, blushing. "Th-that seems really…I don't know, weird."

"I'm not going to tell him that you like him directly!" Manami assured her. "That's so tactless! I'll just drop him hints and convince him to ask you out."

"But he seems to really like you…" said Blue.

"Leave it to me, Blue darling," Manami winked. "I know how to sweet talk a guy into anything."

"What should I do?" Blue asked Manami.

Manami sighed, thinking. Finally, she smiled and nodded. "Blue, darling, I think it would be better if you didn't come to Club Wolf's Bane. I don't want Hige thinking you're that desperate, you know?"

"I guess," Blue shrugged. "Okay…I won't go then."

"Perfect!" Manami laughed. "Oh! I have to get to class! Don't want to be late! See you later, Blue darling! Don't worry! By Monday, Hige will be all over you, I promise!"

"Thanks, I guess," Blue shrugged. "I owe you one."

"Oh no," Manami shook her head. "Consider it…my treat."

"Thanks again," Blue smiled, then turned around and started walking to her class. Manami smiled after her, waving.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her."

* * *

"Hey Cheza-chan!" Narumi grabbed Cheza's shoulder as the group came out of class. Kiba looked up, warily.

"Narumi-sempai…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey there Kiba-kun," Narumi smiled at Kiba. "I just wanted to talk to Cheza-chan."

"We're in a hurry," Kiba bowed to her. "I apologize Narumi-sempai."

"It'll only take a sec!" Narumi assured him. "It's really, really important."

"Umm…t-this one is in a great hurry…" Cheza informed her, bowing. "This one is sorry, Narumi-sempai."

"I wanted to apologize," Narumi said. Cheza looked up, her crimson eyes wide. "For what I said earlier."

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

Narumi winked at him, "Now that's none of your business! Right Cheza-chan? Just a little talk between us girls?"

"Umm…yes," Cheza nodded. "This one apologizes as well…"

"You don't have to apologize!" Narumi laughed. "I was being a bitch! C'mon, I want to talk about making it up to you."

Cheza looked at Kiba and nodded. Narumi took her hand and led her a crowded hall. She slipped into a corner with Cheza, Kiba still waiting for them. "Hey Cheza, are you going to Club Wolf's Bane this Saturday?"

"No," Cheza shook her head. "This one is new in town. This one didn't know that the club existed. What kind of club is it?"

"A Night Club!" Narumi told her, smiling. "You dance, and drink, you know the deal!"

"Drink? As in…alcohol?" Cheza asked, biting her lower lip. "Mother…Mother and Father say that-"

"You always listen to Mom and Dad?" Narumi asked, winking. Cheza blushed and Narumi sighed. "Look, it'll be a totally hot scene, and I want to give you a little make over before it!"

"Make…over?" Cheza asked.

"I'll do your makeup and stuff," Narumi told her. "You'll look hot by the time I'm done with you. Just tell your Mom and Dad that you're coming over to my house on Saturday night. My name's Narumi Kanakawa, you know that right? Just tell them I'm your new friend at school."

"All right," Cheza nodded. "B-but…"

"You don't trust me, do you?" Narumi winked. "Didn't I tell you before…?"

"_I'm not like the other girls. I don't skip around and play nice. I'm going to make your life a living hell directly." She backed away, smiling brightly. "Got that?"  
_

"I don't do tricks," Narumi winked. "I really _want_ to help you."

"A-All right," Cheza nodded, smiling. "This one will come for the 'make-over'."

"And I'm sure Kiba-kun will be surprised," Narumi smiled.

"B-but don't you like Kiba-kun?"

"Maybe," Narumi shrugged. She just smiled and Cheza smiled back. "All right, now get going. And don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret, okay?"

"Yes!" Cheza nodded, smiling widely. "This one won't tell anyone!" With that, she turned around and ran back to Kiba, smiling widely.

Narumi smiled after her as well, just as the two girls from before came out. "Narumi-sempai! What was that about? Why are you being so nice?"

"And what's this about 'you don't play games'?" the other girl asked. "You're being devious right now!"

"I'm not," Narumi shook her head. "I told the complete truth. I really _do_ want to help her. But it's for my own interest, not hers."

"I'm not getting any of this…" one girl shook her head. "What are you up to Narumi-sempai?"

"You two are no longer needed," Narumi told them coldly. "Leave."

"Huh?" said one of the girls. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, leave," Narumi said, narrowing her eyes at them. "I don't want your stink around me anymore. If you want Kiba-kun so badly, then go after him yourself."

"You really will backstab anyone to get your way!" one girl responded, gritting her teeth. "Maybe we'll tell Cheza what you're up to!"

"She won't believe you," Narumi shrugged, sticking her pinky in her ear. "Why the hell would she believe you guys over me? You've only been cruel and rude to her."

"Dammit, Kanakawa, it isn't fair!"

Narumi turned to them and sighed. "Who ever said life was fair? When you want something, you go and you get it. If you don't, you live to regret it. I want Kiba-kun. This is just a way for me to get him.

"Compassion is a waste of time," Narumi smiled. "I'm doing what I need to in order to get what I want."

* * *

That night, Toboe had bigger problems to worry about then girls. He was sitting in his room, hunched over his Geometry textbook, trying to study with all his might. "Man Toboe…" he said to himself. "You've really gotten yourself into a huge mess now."

Toboe had told Sakuya that he was at the top of his class, a complete and total lie. Toboe's grade were, at best, average, and in Math, they were even worse. There was absolutely no way that he could ace the upcoming test.

"No! Don't think like that!" Toboe shook his head. "You've GOT to ace this test!" He grabbed the tie from his bathrobe and tied it around his head in a defiant gesture. "Sakuya-chan is counting on you! I mean…all you have to do is study so hard that the test is a breeze!"

Toboe nodded to himself and looked down at the book. A beat passed.

"BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" Toboe cried, slamming his head repeatedly on his desk.

"Toboe, honey? Are you okay?" his mother asked from outside his door.

"I'm fine, Mom!" Toboe called. "Just studying."

"I'm even more worried. You _never_ study."

"Mom, you're not helping," Toboe snapped, gritting his teeth. He heard his mother walk away from the door and he returned to the textbook. He gave a great sigh. "What the heck am I going to do?"

* * *

It was the next day, and Toboe was still trapped in his recent dilemma. "If I tell her the truth…" he muttered as he walked through the halls, "she'll know I lied about everything. I can't do that."

He grabbed his Geometry book from his locker and started to drag his feet to class. "Maybe I should fake sick. That won't work; I still have to take a make up test and fail that!"

Toboe let out a great sigh. "I'm so stuck. This is horrible. There's no way I can get a good grade on that test without..." Toboe stopped and looked up. "N-no way! I'm not going…I'm not going to _cheat_!"

"Cheat on what Toboe-kun?"

Toboe jumped five feet and turned around to see Sakuya. "Oh! Sakuya-chan! I was just repeating to myself what I said to my brother yesterday when we were playing tennis against my parents! We have a tennis court in the backyard!" Was this ever going to stop? Toboe was an only child, and he had never played tennis in his life.

"Oh wow!" Sakuya smiled. "I'm glad you set your brother straight!"

"We have Geometry next, right?" Toboe asked, smiling. Sakuya nodded, hugging her book tightly.

"Yep. Let's go, shall we?"

Toboe and Sakuya walked to class together, Toboe distracted the whole time. _'I can't believe I just keep lying to Sakuya…' _He felt really horrible and looked down at his shoes to hide his eyes from her gaze. _'It started out just to impress her…but now…I feel like she's not even knowing the real me anymore.'_

The two walked into class and sat down, waiting for Saotome-sensei to enter the room. Toboe looked at the board and saw they were doing review today. Good…he definitely needed it.

* * *

"And that's it for today's class," Saotome-sensei told them as the bell rang. The Freshman all started to get up, glad that the long, boring review session was finally over. Even though Toboe had paid his best attention, he hadn't gotten anything out of the lesson.

"Toboe-kun, can I see you for a second?" Saotome-sensei asked and Toboe looked up. Many students snickered and a few looked sympathetic for Toboe. Toboe gulped and nodded. He walked over to the teacher's desk and soon, Saotome-sensei joined him.

"Toboe-kun, you haven't been turning in your homework recently…"

'_Is this it?'_ Toboe thought, annoyed. _'I'm sweating bullets here over your test, and you're going to lecture me about homework?'_

"I want you to do extra lessons to get your grade up."

"Saotome-sensei!" Toboe and Saotome-sensei looked out the door to see Ruriko-sensei, a pretty brunette teacher standing outside. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Mana—I mean…Ruriko-sensei," Saotome smiled, standing up and walking out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Toboe sighed.

"Well, Saotome-sensei is single," Toboe shrugged. He turned his head back to the desk and his eyes widened as he saw Saotome's drawer wide open and stuffed with papers and pens. But that's not what intrigued Toboe. It was the piece of paper in a manilla envelope.

It was the answer key.

It wasn't uncommon for teachers to pass out answer keys to their students after the test so they could check their answers if they wrote them down separately. But Toboe had never seen them so haphazardly stuffed into a drawer.

He looked at the, his eyes wide. He glanced back at the door to see Saotome-sensei still talking to Ruriko-sensei with no intention of stopping. Toboe's eyes darted between his teacher and the drawer. Time was running out. He would be back soon. Toboe's backpack sat open on his desk near him.

Sakuya. His reputation. His promises. His lies.

Toboe looked at the paper, then at the desk where Sakuya sat.

"_You're so great, Toboe-kun!"_

He grabbed a sheet, checked the heading "Chapter 2" and stuffed it into his bag. He didn't dare shut the door, but he did zip up his backpack and place it on his back. Just then, Saotome-sensei came back in, smiling. "All right, where were we Toboe-kun?"

"I'll do extra homework from now on," said Toboe, looking at the ground. "I promise. C-Can I go now?"

"Of course," Saotome-sensei said, a little surprised by Toboe's reaction. "You may go."

Toboe bowed to his teacher and quickly walked out of the room, his head on the floor. He glanced at his backpack and shook his head. "…I'll…I'll never do this again. I promise!"

With that, he sprinted off, as if leaving his own guilt behind him.

* * *

Yay! The end of the chapter! A quick update for all the faithful readers! Thank you for being so patient with me! Man, I'm on such a strict deadline! I've got to keep writing!

Until then,

Ciao for now!


End file.
